From the Ashes
by Lovinox
Summary: Cloud wasn't entirely sure what he had done to deserve this. Maybe he'd pissed of some higher being in a past life. But still, he couldn't for the life of his fathom what he'd done, that meant he had to live through the Cadet programmes poor excuse for food once again. Thanks Gaia.


Hi hi! So... I don't own Final Fantasy VII, surprise!

I guess this is a little cracky and Cloud is not really angsty enough to be in character but... meh.

Also, i sincerely apologise for my bipolar writing style.

Chapter One

The roar of Fenrir's engine had been demoted to a gentle purr in the rain's deafening downpour. The softening road was precarious, with each mile Fenrir's tires would sink further into the mud and the danger of falling was increased. That was how Cloud liked it. It blocked out the constant chatter of his mind – the planet as well – though the deity was not as frequent a visitor as his own guilt. He tilted his head back – trusting Fenrir not to go of course – and allowed his eyes to drift closed, revelling in the feel of the rain on his face.

 **Cloud**

He grit his teeth and his knuckles whitened around his handle bars as he pushed Fenrir faster. The rain on his face was calming, and the speed filled him with an adrenaline that steady his heart.

 **Cloud…warrior…Cloud**

No. He refused to listen. He wouldn't listen. Not this time. Fenrir groaned. Cloud knew he had to slow down but…

 **WarriorwarriorwarriorCloudsaviorcloud**

Stop. Please. He was going too fast now. He needed to slow down.

 **Cloudcloudcloudcloudcloudcloudwarriorsavioursaviourcloud.**

He whimpered. Please, no. "No!" He barely noticed when he went crashing to the floor – Fenrir going skidding along the rocky floor – if he had been sane, Cloud would have winced at each scratch his beloved bike gained.

 **It's okay….You- safe…. Now, calm Cloud.**

Please don't.

 **Your safe now…warrior.**

"No…"

 **You're home…**

* * *

His eyes snapped open and he sat up – nearly hitting his head on the bunk above him – gasping heavily. His hand were shaking violently.

Wait… bunk?

Panicking, he hurriedly pulled himself from the bed – making sure to keep quiet – and scurried to the bathroom. A bathroom he remembered from his cadet days.

What the hell was going on?

Same moulding tiles, same leaky basin, same crappy, poor excuse of a shower. He stumbled backwards, a strange whine working its way out of his throat.

Dear Gaia, what the hell is going on?

He turned around to meet wide, mako bright eyes in the mirror. By the planet he was tiny. He knew he'd been small but this was just taking the cake. He stumbled forward hesitantly – his hands hitting the grimy mirror with a dull thud – and stared wide eyed at the image before him.

My scars are gone he noticed idly but my Mako's still as strong as it was yesterday… err, in a few years?

That was going to get confusing.

The sight of his baby face certainly didn't explain why, how he was here.

 **Home…**

Cloud scowled fuck off Gaia.

 **Home…safe…**

Cloud rolled his eyes, clearly the planet had no intention of going away. What did it mean? Home, safe? The Cadet barracks certainly weren't what he would consider home, or safe for that matter.

Why do you have to be so bloody criptic?

Gaia didn't answer, Cloud didn't know why he had expected it to.

Breathing in deeply – trying to calm himself down – he left the bathroom and returned to the barracks. None of the other cadets were awake yet. No surprise there he supposed it was only 4:30.

There was no way he would be able to sleep after this revelation. Sighing resignedly he changed into his cadet uniform – still as uncomfortable as he remembered – and left the barracks.

I need a run.

* * *

By Gaia this is weird.

As it turns out, despite apparently being returned to his old body, his skill and stamina had been brought with him. It was odd to say the least. He wasn't used to being so small. He kept over balancing and just falling on his- Son of Jenova that hurt!

"Owww…"

An amused snort caught his attention. "You alright kid?"

"M'fine…" he replied sullenly, squeaking as he was pulled to his feet.

"You must be the clumsiest Cadet I've ever seen"

Cloud pouted – it was his fault, it was bloody Gaia and her manipulative streak – and turned to face his rescued.

"Thanks" The red haired man looked surprised. Cloud couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Seeing the man wasn't going to say anything Cloud continued. "What you doing up this early any who"

The taller man raised an eyebrow. "I should be asking you that cadet"

Cloud sniffed "Couldn't sleep" and pulled his arm across his chest – stretching it out – and reached down for his toes.

"You don't know who I am do you kid"

"Nope – ah!" Cloud had over balanced – curse his tiny self – and landed in a sprawled heap on the floor.

"Owww…" He was startled from his stupor by a muffled chuckle and glared at his companion.

"Don't laugh at me you ruffian!"

The man – Cloud had dubbed him blaze, his hair was like fire – doubled over, laughing wildly

Cloud crossed his arms across his chest and sulked, waiting for the man to get a hold of himself.

"I like you kid" Blaze said, wiping a tear from his eyes "and that doesn't happen often" Cloud scowled at his self-assured smirk.

"Good for you creepo"

"Creepo?" The man looked incredulous and Cloud grinned. Just as Blaze opened his mouth to retaliate.

"Genesis?" Blaze turned to face the newcomer – gee, Cloud was just a magnet for people today – grinning maliciously.

"Angeal, good morning"

Wait… Angeal as in Hewley… and Genesis?

"Shit…"

Blaze, or Genesis he supposed sent him a smug look. "Language Cadet"

Angeal just looked confused. Cloud saw this as his cue to run. "Bye!" he squeaked, almost making it to the barracks before falling on his face.

"CURSE YOU!"

Angeal watched to Cadet run off with something akin to bewilderment.

"What did you do Genesis?" his friend smirked.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return"

"Loveless Genesis?"

"You're so uncultured 'Geal"

* * *

Why do all these things happen to me?

He had barely been in the past for four hours and he had already managed to catch the attention of a SOLDIER 1st. Not just any SOLDIER 1st either, Genesis Rhapsodos. The Genesis Rhapsodos. He was so screwed.

He leaned backwards – yelping as his back hit the freezing tile – letting the luke-warm Cadet shower water run over him. Planet, I'm having a midlife crisis at sixteen… no wait twenty one or, whatever.

"Oi, Strife!" Cloud jumped – nearly slipping in the process – and yelled back.

"What!"

"Hurry up, the meet and greet starts in ten minutes!" There was a muffled curse and the sound of footsteps getting further away.

Meet and greet? "Meet and greet!"

Crap he remembered now. The meet and greet was when all the cadets were introduced to the SOLDIERS. The head of SOLDIER, Lazard would be there to set the rules and encourage the new cadets to do their best and all the rest of the morale shit.

He turned off the shower head – hitting his shin in the process – and all but run out of the bathroom.

"STRIFE!"

"Sorry!" He'd ploughed over the sergeant on his way out. Gaia he was so dead

* * *

"You seem excited Rhapsodos" Genesis barely spared the Turk a glance – his eyes focused on the entryway – his little cadet had yet to enter the hall.

"Looking for someone" Genesis could practically feel Tseng's eyebrow raise.

"What's this, the great Genesis Rhapsodos has actually taken an interest in somebody other than himself?" He didn't deign that with an answer.

"Am I late?"

Genesis waved a hand as Angeal sat himself down in the seat to his left –where was that cadet? – grunting as the man greeted him.

"No, Rhapsodos decided to gift us with his presence on time today" Planet, the Turk was annoying.

"Is it really so strange" He was rather insulted.

"Yes" Blunt as usual. Really though, if his cadet didn't get here soon he would be late. Though somehow, Genesis wouldn't put it past the little brat.

His face brightened at the sight of bright, gravity defying hair entering the hall, not looking the slightest ruffled even as the rest of his unit rushed in panicked in front of him.

Cocky brat Genesis thought.

"You really are enthusiastic this morning Gen, is it about the Cadet you were with this morning?" Angeal relaxed in his chair – his buster sword at his side – eyeing Genesis with amusement.

"Yeah"

"Cadet?" Sephiroth had arrived, Genesis let Angeal fill him in.

"Yeah, seems like Genesis has found one he liked"

"Genesis?"

"I know" Genesis looked away from the spiky, blonde boy to glare at the two indignantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're hardly the friendliest of SOLDIERs Rhapsodos"

He huffed.

Lazard who had been watching the four men interrupted Genesis' retort.

"Is he good?"

Genesis though back to the clumsy brat he'd caught tripping over his own feet and snorted.

"Planet no"

Lazard stared at him blankly.

"No?"

"No... no, just no"

The bell rang before the SOLDIER head had time to speak.

"Never mind, let's get started shall we"

* * *

Cloud had the horrible feeling he was being watched, it wasn't just Sergeant Cooper who had been glaring holes in to the back of his head since this morning either.

He shook his head and tried to distract himself. The rest of his unit were stood in front of him, one of them – Fastliegh maybe? – was bent over and breathing heavily. The had all run to the hall – except Cloud, but hey, he'd done this before anyway – and were now leaning on each other 'dying', cried out Mosten dramatically.

It looked like they had been the last unit to arrive, everyone else had already grabbed themselves a table so they had to stand up. As if Cloud thought, dropping to the ground gracefully and crossing his legs, he knew how long this ceremony could last.

"What are you doing Strife?" one of his team mates hissed at him.

"I don't know about you guy, but there is no way I'm standing up for the entire ceremony" His fellow cadet looked away from his and he shrugged, each to their own.

Someone was definitely staring at him.

"Good morning every one, I trust you slept well? It is my pleasure as Head of the programme to welcome you all here today…"

Cloud blocked out the voice, no matter how good Lazard was at giving speeches, nothing could keep his attention this morning.

 **Home…**

Dear Planet, please shut up, I get the picture.

 **Safe…**

From what, I know I'm kinda scrawny right now but I don't think Septhiroths insane yet. Genesis is still here for crying out loud. Thanks for warning me about that by the way.

 **Here…safe…**

The planet clearly couldn't process sarcasm. Cloud blinked as he was pulled forward. What…?

"Pay attention Strife, we're being told our classes now"

"Ah, thanks?"

"Luck" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Luck?"

"Awful isn't it, not as bad a Strife mind you"

"There's nothing wrong with my name you uncultured swine" Luck snorted at him and Cloud huffed. He was channelling Tifa's father. He shuddered at the thought.

"Whatever you say man"

"Class 6, Morner, Grant, Luck-" beside him his knew friend started nervously – "Jameson, Coles, Strife-" That was his name? Lucks excited 'yes!' told his that yes, he was in class 6. Huh, he wasn't in the worst class. That was a surprise.

"Did you here that Strife, we're in the same class! Strife? You're not listening are you?"

* * *

Since the welcoming ceremony Luck had been his ever constant shadow. In the lunch hall – you like wutaian curry? – In the training room – bloody hell Strife, how are you lifting that you're tiny – in the class room – Strife? Are you sleeping! He had been sleeping, and he'd been comfortable damn it! Despite the boy's somewhat irritating enthusiasm, Cloud found himself actually enjoying his company. Which was why, when he and Luck had separate classes, Cloud was at a loss of what to do.

He could go train, he supposed, but now that he'd adjusted to his younger body that wasn't really necessary. He'd finished his studying, hell he'd even booked a few extra books out of the library. He was so bored!

"Omph!" Cloud found himself on the floor – that was oddly comfortable - confused as to why.

"Planet you're heavy for a Cadet" Cloud looked down, blinked once and then flushed, staggering to his feet.

"S-sorry!" He'd just knocked down Zachary Fair. His Zack. Blue eyed, black haired ever smiling Zack Fair.

"Ah s'alright" Cloud watched in a stupor as his once best friend climbed to his feet with a grin.

"Name's Zack, SOLDIER 2nd class" The SOLDIER grinned brightly before looking guilty. Cloud rolled his eyes, knowing the other well enough to know he wasn't showing off his rank.

"Strife, sir" Cloud said, relaxing into a sloppy salute.

"You don't have to do that spikey" Clouds heart lurched as the man wrapped an arm around his shoulder – the nickname he hadn't heard in years striking a chord - friendly as ever. Cloud swallowed tightly, give him Commander Rhapsodos any time, he wasn't sure if he could handle the familiarity that was Zachary Fair for long.

"Sorry for running in to you, sir"

"Call me Zack" The blue eyed man said with a smile "You in a rush?"

Cloud nodded blithely. "Yeah I'm running late for… shit" Cloud rubbed the back of his head in resignation. Materia class, Grenness is a demon and I'm already on his bad side.

"You okay spike"

"I'm late for Materia class" Zack didn't reply looking mildly constipated, no doubt knowing the consequences of such a discretion.

"On your first day?"

"Woke up late…" That was even lamer when spoken out loud. Zack winced.

"He's gonna kill you kid" Not a kid Even Genesis had called him that in a weird affectionate way that Cloud was convinced didn't happen. Genesis Rhapsodos didn't do affectionate.

"I know…"

"I'm gonna kidnap you!" Cloud blinked. Zack had to be kidding, kidnapping a cadet was a bit out there, even for him. It was like he was asking for an honour-filled lecture.

"I'm sorry?"

"Kidnap you, I'm gonna kidnap you, Grenness can't really tell me off after all" Cloud sent Zack a look that expressed clearly what he thought of Zack's plan, but didn't protest as he was herded away from the classrooms, he'd avoid making a spectacle of himself straight away this time.

"Angeal can" Cloud muttered and Zack gave him a confused look.

"You met Angeal?"

I need to learn to keep my mouth shut, damned SOLDIER hearing. "No, but everyone knows he's your mentor" Zack didn't look entirely convinced but didn't say anything further.

"I'll show you the training rooms"

* * *

Cloud watched with a heavy wave of nostalgia as Zack bounced into one of the training rooms on the 3rd floor on the ShinRa building. The floor was surprisingly empty, Cloud chalked that down to the fact that it was lunch time for most of the soldiers – Cadets ate later, to get them used to eating at unusual hours of the day – and they would all be in the lunch hall or out in Midgar.

"I don't think I should be up here Zack"

Cloud looked around interestedly, he knew ShinRa like the back of his hand but the training rooms were always a surprise whenever he saw them. He always expected them to be more extravagant.

"Its fine Spiky, you're with me" Zack sent him a cocky grin and Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Why am I here anyway?" Zack had made his way over to the weapons rack on the side of the wall and was stood in front of it silently.

"How kinky are you Spike?" Cloud coughed – he had not expected that to come out of the innocent mouth of Zack Fair – and sent the 2nd an incredulous look.

"Excuse me?"

Zack snickered "Just wondering if you were the whips type"

Cloud scowled "No"

"Okay, okay… touchy" He wasn't touchy, he just couldn't use whips, he'd tried. He wasn't agile enough and they were more Reno's thing anyway. Planet he missed the redhead. They'd gotten close after Zacks death. Cloud had found the Turk – former Turk as he'd discovered – drowning his sorrows in a club under the plate in sector 5. Rude had been shot down on one of his missions whilst Reno was pissing about. He'd never quite gotten over the guilt, he was convinced that it was his fault. The two deserters had spent the evening discussing their mistakes and had become fast friends.

"-swords?" Cloud blinked.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening" Zack looked far too amused.

"Off in your own world? Anyway haw 'bout a sword" Why is he talking about swords? Oh, right, they were in the training room. Planet when he spaced out, he spaced out.

"Sword sound good"

"Every used one before"

Yes. "Nope, never" Zack grinned, and Cloud swallowed. This was not going to be fun.


End file.
